


Gems on Our Skin

by OldeShoestrings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deviant androids have soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: The name 'Connor' is imprinted on his synthetic skin. It's almost bioluminescence, bright and effervescent; the name flickers as if it tries to soothe him.--Markus becomes a deviant and gains a soulmate in the process.





	Gems on Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.

\--

The first time Markus spots Carl’s soulmate’s name on his right shoulder, Markus doesn't dare to question the human regarding it. 

He barely knows the artist then and Markus is quite aware he has no right to ask anything. He's an android, after all. Programmed to serve. Nothing else.

Markus erases the curiosity and pretends he sees nothing. 

Years later, when Carl has become someone dear to Markus, the android finally asks him, and oddly enough, he doesn't ask about Carl's soulmate, doesn't ask what it feels like to have one. To lose one.

Markus’ question has been simple. “Do you think an android can have a soulmate, Carl?” 

Carl blinks up at him, a small smile on his lips - it's rare to see it these days - before it withers away like another wilted petal, but his owner answers his query regardless. And Markus silently carries the human’s next words as if they’re something so fragile between his palms.

“I don't see why not.”

\--

Markus becomes a deviant. He goes against his programming and he pushes Leo back until the young man falls down to the floor and hits his head. Hard. 

For the very first time, Markus feels fear and regret. His LED turns red and his hands shake a bit, he thinks, trying to reach out to Carl as the human crawls towards his son. 

Markus halts when he sees it; the strange mark on his wrist. The name _Connor_ is imprinted on his synthetic skin. It's almost bioluminescence, bright and effervescent; the name flickers as if it tries to soothe him. 

_It wasn't there before_ , he thinks.

His trance is shattered when Carl screams at him, ordering him to flee, to save himself, but Markus is too stunned, addled, and like a hopeless fool, he can only watch as human cops point their guns at him and shoot. 

The name on his skin burns. It doesn't hurt.

\--

“When an android becomes a deviant, they gain their soulmate’s name. I suppose we are alive, after all,” Simon speaks gently. His hand is on Markus’ shoulder, tight and comforting. 

It's so simple to Simon, from what Markus has gathered, to accept the fact that every android is supposedly meant to have a soulmate. Just like humans. It means they're not so different. It makes the blond… content. A joy that cannot be contained. It's contagious. 

Markus offers his friend a smile. 

The name Rupert is a gentle presence on the back of Simon’s knuckle. _Rupert. Connor_. So many humans and androids with similar names. _How do I know which one is the right Connor?_

 _You'll know_ , Carl has told him once. Markus chuckles. 

He hopes Simon gets to find his Rupert. Just as Markus hopes to find his Connor.

\--

They leave Simon behind and Markus feels like weeping. _We shouldn't have left him_ , he wants to scream. He keeps his words inside him and continues onward. It’s too late to regret his decision.

Markus momentarily grips his wrist - the name of his soulmate - and silently begs for Rupert’s forgiveness for leaving Simon like that. 

Markus feels ashes in his mouth when he swears that he's going to find his Connor no matter what, going to be everything that Connor wants him to be, going to be someone that is more than good enough. 

He'll live up to Connor's expectations. 

_Just a little while longer. I'll find you_.

\--

North tries to kiss him. Markus holds her back, confused. His eyes scatter to her hands, her neck, her face - trying to find--

“I don't have it,” she mutters. Her smile is wet. She has no tears to shed. “I don't have my soulmate’s name on my skin. I don't have a soulmate, Markus. I don't have it,” North says as if it's the most plausible thing in the world. As if it's customary for someone like her not to have a soulmate. He's heard of the case before but it's quite rare and for it to happen to North among all of the androids--

Markus holds her hands and kisses her forehead. He brings North closer, embracing her. “I'm sorry,” he says quietly. “You deserve so much more.”

North chokes before she chuckles. They don't produce heat but North feels warm in his arms. 

\--

Markus sees the end of a gun being pointed at him. He raises his arms and quickly studies the other android. There's no hesitation in his stance but there's a hint of it in the way he throws his gaze at Markus. 

“What are you doing?” Markus asks. A ridiculous question really. It's obvious what the android is after. Markus tries to placate him, sways him and feels relief swirling in his chest once the android begins to lower his gun.

(Markus can't help thinking how breathtakingly _beautiful_ the other android is)

“They're going to attack Jericho,” is all the android says before the place is licked by flame. His people are dying. Destruction everywhere. They start running and fighting. They're going to destroy Jericho. Their home.

\--

Connor is his name. 

Markus’ lips purse at that. 

His Connor or just…

In the church, he spots Connor huddling in the corner, holding his arm and staring at his wrist; his eyes are wide, uneasy. If Connor is fortunate, his soulmate’s name must have appeared on his skin by now.

It's a foreign circumstance to adapt to at first but Markus is sure the name on Connor’s skin will be cherished by the recently-turned deviant eventually. 

Markus says his farewell to Kara and Alice before he makes his way towards the android. 

“What's wrong? Is something the matter?” Markus asks. He tries to take a peek at Connor's wrist, only to feel shame flooding through him. He shouldn't. So what if Connor has only discovered the name of his soulmate? So what if Conor shares the same name as his soulmate? Markus has no right to be intrusive about it.

Connor quickly hides away his arm, tucking it behind his back. He ducks his head quickly as his LED goes from yellow to blue and to yellow again. 

“Hey, hey,” Markus calms him gently, so very gently, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder to steady him.

When the other doesn't push him away, Markus takes that as a small triumph. “It's okay. Take your time. I'm sorry for being--” Markus pulls his hand away and waves his arms in the air comically, “For being inquisitive.”

Connor blinks at Markus, his gaze slowly becomes warm. His LED turns blue even though he’s still tense. Markus takes a few steps back, confused as to why it matters to him that Connor feels comfortable around him. 

It's not reasonable. Connor almost killed him. 

“You're not being inquisitive, Markus. The fault is entirely mine. It's a personal matter,” Connor adds, tugging at his sleeve. He momentarily quiets down, straightens his back and gives Markus his entire focus. 

Markus can't help the small smile. Connor looks… adorable in that beanie. Again, he shouldn't be having this kind of thought. Not the right place. Not the right time. He doesn't know anything about Connor at all.

“It's my fault they found out where Jericho was. I'm sorry, Markus.”

“Don't be. You're one of us now,” Markus softly affirms. Connor stays quiet. 

Then he offers to free the rest of the androids from Cyberlife tower and Markus doesn't want Connor to foolishly sacrifice himself to make amends even though Markus knows that's the furthest thing Connor is after. 

“...but statically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place,” Connor assures. 

Markus stares at him, puts a hand on the android’s shoulder again and nods at him. That's Connor’s choice to make. Not his. The only thing he can give Connor now is his trust. 

Markus turns around to take his leave but Connor hesitantly calls out to him. “Markus?”

The leader shifts around to acknowledge the other. “Yes?”

“In case if I don't make it, I need you to know…” Connor ceases, glances at his wrist - Markus’ chest strangely feels heavy at the implication of it - and gives Markus a tiny smile. 

Connor pulls his sleeve to his elbow and shows Markus his soulmate’s name, engraved safely just below his wrist, six letters carefully arranged close. Connor runs his thumb against the name like it's something that's already cherished. 

_Markus_

“I do not know if it's _you_ but, if there's a probability that it might be you--”

Markus tugs his own sleeve and shows Connor the name on his skin.

Connor opens his mouth, closes it again, before he stammers. “O-oh.”

“Yes,” Markus grins. “ _Oh_.”

He can't help it. _Not the right time_ , Markus keeps reminding himself. _Not the right place_ , he says mentally. Still, he moves closer towards Connor and gingerly touches his name on the former hunter’s synthetic skin. It feels bizarre. It feels undeniably right. That's where his name is meant to be.

_He just knows._

Connor bows his head; his smile widens a bit. Markus tucks his fingers under Connor’s chin and raises his face to meet Markus’ eyes. The leader searches the other's gaze; the rush of emotions are frightening; they clench at his chest, leaving him bare and helpless and yet Markus greedily holds on to them.

Connor will succeed and he will survive. Markus trusts him. 

“You come back to me, do you understand?”

Connor holds Markus’ fingers and removes them from his face until Connor can finally intertwine their hands, holding one another and refusing to let go; like flowery vines around a white fence. 

“I understand,” Connor replies, awkwardly shy. He's still getting used to emotions.

It's endearing. Markus already loves that part about his soulmate. 

Later then.

They have a lot of things they need to say to each other.

\--

Connor marches towards them in his uniform. A smile is set on his face when he spots Markus waiting for them. Behind Connor, the rest of their people are finally freed. 

Markus tries to be bold. So he reaches out one hand to hold Connor’s wrist, at where his name is tucked safely. 

Connor looks at him exactly the way Markus wishes to be looked at by his soulmate and Markus can't imagine receiving that tender gaze from anyone else but Connor. The joy he feels is immeasurable. For his people. For a new age. For Connor. 

Markus tenderly brushes the back of his hand against Connor’s cheek and something inside him feels so extremely delighted when Connor closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

It's too soon. Really too soon but-- but Markus longs so hopelessly. He drops the question without hesitation. 

“May I kiss you?”

It takes Connor by surprise too. 

“Are you sure you want to?” Connor creases his brows, curious, bashful. Markus has an inkling he's not the only one that longs. 

“I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to, Connor,” Markus confirms tenderly. He wants this more than he wants anything in the entire world. 

It's his soulmate or no one else. 

Connor tilts his head and smiles, stepping closer to Markus and enters his personal space. Their nostrils touch and it's so easy for Markus to just swoop down and claim those lips.

So Markus does, pushing his body to Connor's and pressing his lips against his soulmate’s softly, carefully, like Connor is worth all the treasures in the world. 

Markus feels as if he's everywhere; underwater, in the bed of flowers, hidden beneath the snow. A grandeur feeling. Connor tastes so sweet, like a strawberry between his lips. Markus ducks in for more, prying Connor’s mouth open and letting their tongues touch and he reminds himself to do this forever. To kiss Connor whenever he can. 

This right here is the kind of thing that makes Markus think ‘ _Where you go, I go’_. 

They break away, the tingly sensation stays on Markus’ lips. It feels right. 

North breaks the revered moment. “Hey, lovebirds! You guys can make out later. Our fearless leader needs to give a speech first.” she smirks, a knowing look in her eyes. Josh laughs.

Markus sighs as Connor tries to keep his composure (but failing miserably).

They still have miles to go but for now, everything is well. Markus has everything he has ever yearned for. The world is bright, too loud sometimes, but surely it can wait for a moment. He holds Connor a little bit tighter and it feels as if he's got the stars and the universe in his hands. 

\--


End file.
